


Mustelidae: An Anthology

by sweetestsorrows (katschako)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/pseuds/sweetestsorrows
Summary: A series of short, unrelated ficlets, all focused onDramionebased on various prompts. Information regarding ratings, additional relationships and tags, and any relevant warnings will be included in individual chapter summaries.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Things Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: from [Crysty](https://twitter.com/crystymre)  
> Rating: t  
> Category: angst  
> Tags: canon divergence, established relationship  
> Warnings: memory charms, unhappy ending

She didn’t want to do it.

In fact, she wasn’t entirely sure she _could_ do it, but she would have to, in the end...

For him.

However, that knowledge did nothing to slow her racing heart or ease the painful knots that twisted her stomach. With every step she took towards the room, _their room_ as she had come to think of it, the dread settled deeper into her bones. The horror of what she was about to do coursed through her bloodstream and lit every nerve in her body on fire.

Merlin, what an unfair lot that life had dealt her.

How had she even ended up here?

Oh, that’s right. It was nearly inescapable that years of tension and rivalry and hatred would culminate in…whatever it was that existed between them.

Somehow arguments had turned into heated kisses in the alcoves of the drafty old castle, or anywhere they could find privacy. No one knew about them. It was safer that way. 

It didn't make it any less real, though.

She loved him.

Against all odds.

Against her better judgment.

Against every ounce of self-preservation.

_She loved him._

Hermione knew he loved her, too.

Maybe that was what made her task feel impossible, but as their fifth year at Hogwarts coming to an end, so did their time together.

Especially now that he would be returning to a home where a madman had taken up residence.

Hermione tried, and tried, _and tried_ to convince him to defect, to join the Order. They could protect him! He didn’t need to continue playing a role that had been chosen for him since birth. Sadly, for all of her efforts, he refused. Draco was a selfish creature by nature, but he would never leave his mother to the hands of the Death Eaters. She understood. 

She didn’t have to like it to offer him her support, even if it meant tearing out a piece of her heart in the process. 

Too soon she reached the familiar corridor and began pacing in front of the hidden door, willing it to reveal the space that was known to only the two of them. She silenced her footsteps before entering, casting a disillusionment charm on herself for good measure.

If she had to look him in the face, she’d never be able to go through with it.

His back was to the door when she entered. She could see the tension in his shoulders and there was nothing more that she wanted than to run to him, to pull him into her arms and kiss him until every line of worry that marked his face melted away.

Instead, she uttered the single word that she hoped would never have to say again.

_“Obliviate.”_

In the few silent minutes after the spell hits its mark, she took a moment to memorize him. She wouldn't see him like this again. What they had was gone from his mind... It was the only way to truly keep him safe from a man who excelled at Legilimency and had no qualms in using it.

Nevertheless, she'd be damned before she allowed herself to forget.

It felt like a knife being plunged into her chest when she saw him several days later, following the farewell feast. His arm was slung around Pansy’s shoulder and an all too familiar sneer twisted his handsome features.

“Watch yourself, Granger,” he spat out as she nearly ran into him in her distracted state.

She turned and fled, hot tears trailing down her cheeks. The spell had worked. She was no more to him than the mudblood he hated. Flinging herself into the first crevice she came across, she realized too late that it was one they had often frequented.

Memories of his hands against her hips and his lips caressing her neck flashed through her mind and ripped another sob from her chest, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

It was for the best.


	2. Political Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: from [Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden)  
> Rating: t  
> Category: _light_ angst  
> Tags: canon divergence, marriage law  
> Warnings: none

When the Ministry announced the marriage law, Hermione swore she would do whatever it took to have the barbaric decree overturned. She wasn’t above using her significant political influence and vast network of connections to do so.

Soon, a second edict was put forth detailing an algorithm that matched eligible witches and wizards based on compatibility. It was all very scientific, or so the government would have them believe. Hermione knew nothing could be further from the truth when she was informed that her _perfect match_ was none other than Draco fucking Malfoy.

There was absolutely no way she was going to marry that man.

She doubled her efforts as she canvased to rally support for her cause, collected signatures on a petition for the Wizengamot, gave interviews to any press person who would listen, and studied legal precedent as she prepared her argument.

It would be a cold day in Hell before Hermione failed.

When Minister Shacklebolt, their former mentor and fellow Order member, told both her and Harry under no uncertain terms that they _would_ be marrying their Ministry-designated partner, Hermione couldn't believe it.

As if sacrificing their entire childhoods hadn’t been enough, the Ministry now demanded that the saviors of the wizarding world find love amongst their enemies. 

Supposedly, it would set an example and reignite hope for the future.

She knew then that there was no algorithm, not for them.

No, their future partners had been carefully selected for maximum political impact. Dumbledore was dead, but she and her friends were still nothing more than pawns in a game that never seemed to end.

Harry would be married to Pansy Parkinson and Ron to Daphne Greengrass.

The Golden Trio would continue their service to the magical community, or they would be forced to leave their magic behind altogether. 

Even their friends weren’t safe.

Ginny was matched with Blaise Zabini, Neville with Hannah Abbott, Luna with Theo Nott, and George with Cho Chang.

Apparently, the Ministry thought that promoting unions between the various houses of Hogwarts was key to their plot as if people were little more than former school alliances.

Draco had written to her, as their predetermined wedding date approached, and asked to meet. She agreed, by that time somewhat resigned to her fate as effort after effort fell flat. 

At best, she would still find a clause or loophole, but… 

If the worst possibility should occur, it was in her best interest to at least hear her future husband out.

He looked nervous sitting across the cafe from her, his demeanor in direct contrast to the boy she knew in school. He quietly apologized for his actions and those of his family; the shock of hearing sincere regret from the mouth of her childhood bully rendered Hermione speechless for the first time in her life. 

When she finally found enough words to acknowledge and accept his apology, she noted with an odd sense of fascination that the relieved smile spreading across his features actually made him look handsome.

That was roughly a month ago.

She hadn’t found a way out of the marriage decree and, Hermione now stood, in the simple cream dress she wore to her quiet Ministry wedding, contemplating the enigma that was her _husband_.

He remained in the living room of the luxury suite he booked for their honeymoon, but they couldn’t avoid each other forever.

It could have been worse, she reminded herself. Hermione wouldn't deny that they were intellectually well-matched and, now that she was Hermione _Malfoy_ , she had access to resources that would allow her to do a world of good. 

Besides… 

He really was quite nice to look at.

Hermione began unfastening the buttons along the back of her dress.

“Draco? Could you help me?”

Ever the dutiful husband, he came without question and continued the process of removing the garment, only allowing a soft gasp to escape him as she slid the garment from her body to reveal gray, lacy lingerie. 

She’d carefully selected it and was pleased to find that it was a choice well made. Even if this wasn’t how she imagined her wedding night, she was determined to make the best of it.

“We don’t have to do this,” he started, his voice low and rough. “I don’t want you to feel... _obligated_.”

Turning to face him, Hermione slowly stepped towards him. She felt the tension in her shoulders melt when he didn’t retreat.

“I won’t lie and say you were my first, second, or even third choice.” She flashed him a wry smile as her hands rested gently on his chest. “But, for better or worse, we’re married now. We’re expected to complete the bond and, well, we’ve always had a spark between us, even if it often manifested as hatred.”

“Do you hate me, Hermione?”

It was the first time he'd ever called her by her first name, but it wasn't as though he could refer to her as Granger any longer.

“No,” she answered. “I don’t think I have for a while now.”

“Me either,” he echoed. His hands fell to her hips.

Her gaze flickered to his mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of responding, he bowed his head, bringing his face closer to hers, and when their lips met she felt the flame of desire ignite. 

With every brush of his lips against hers, the flame steadily consumed her. Her hand crawled up his neck to hold his jaw as she devoured him, her tongue meeting his as she swallowed the groan that spilled from him.

When he whispered her name, it sounded both like a devout prayer and a desperate plea, and Hermione knew. She would do just about anything to hear that sound, over and over again.

She didn’t love him… But, maybe with time, she could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Leave me a comment or message me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetestsorrows).


End file.
